Capítulo 1 - Sí, ahora me puedo morir
by DragonBheast
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es como cualquier chica de 16 años, con sueños locos, amores platónicos y amigos inseparables. Pero un día sucede lo más inesperado -al menos para ella-, su banda favorita dará un concierto en el último lugar donde podría darlo; si, en su microscópica ciudad. ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta para llegar a conocer a tus ídolos? ¿Podrá Katniss cumplir su sueño?


Summary_  
_

_Katniss Everdeen es como cualquier chica de 16 años, con sueños locos, amores platónicos y amigos inseparables. Pero un día sucede lo más inesperado -al menos para ella-, su banda favorita dará un concierto en el último lugar donde podría darlo; si, en su microscópica ciudad.  
_  
_¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta para llegar a conocer a tus ídolos? A veces existen obsesiones demasiado grandes. ¿Podrá Katniss cumplir su sueño? Y decir: Soy Tu Fan_

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la loca idea es mía.  
_

**C**uando la voz chillona de la presentadora dejo de hablar sentí como la sangre me comenzaba a correr la venas a una velocidad frenética, mi corazón retumbaba como un tambor, peor aún, parecía que fuera a explotar.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh —grite como desquiciada, pero nada más importaba en aquel momento, había escuchado la noticia más maravillosa que me podría haber dado.

Me lance sobre el sofá y tome mi _Iphone_, la pantalla táctil me mando directamente a mi Twitter; era cierto.

Las lagrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos me impedían leer la noticia que ya sabía pero aun así que quería volver a leer.

"_Pronto estaremos en la ciudad de Panem, como parte de nuestro Tour "Turn on the lights", esperamos que nuestros Tributos nos reciban con cariño"_

No-podía-ser. Caí sobre el suelo y grite nuevamente de emoción, sin que nadie me interrumpiera en mi fiesta de júbilo. Era lo bueno de ser la única en la casa que llegaba temprano.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con el típico _She always be mine_, era Effie. Tome el teléfono y conteste. Casi me quedo sorda.

Mi amiga no paraba de gritar y gimotear, me hablaba atropelladamente por lo cual no entendía ni papa.

—¡Cálmate! —grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara.

—Lo siento, es solo que…—su voz se agudizo y supe que estaba llorando—, ellos van a venir. Estoy tan feliz, jamás pensé que fuesen a llegar acá pero lo hicieron. Tenemos que conseguir boletos URGENTEMENTE —lanzo en tono amenazador.

— ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? —respondí mientras caminaba hacía mi laptop.

La encendí y me fui directamente a la página oficial de ellos. Pinche sobre el icono de "consigue tus boletos aquí"

—Mierda —gruñí con severa molestia.

— ¿Qué?—dijo mi amiga contestándome más rápido que una bala—. ¿No me digas que ya no hay boletos? Acaban de pasar 10 minutos.

Oí como sollozaba y desee darle una patada para que se calmara.

—No, no es eso —vacile un poco—, es solo que están algo caros—repuse y en mi cara apareció una mueca.

Tampoco es que no tuviese dinero, al contrario me salía por las orejas. Mi padre era ejecutivo y mi madre tenía su propia compañía de importaciones de alimentos.

Pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que no me iban a dejar pellizcar mi cuenta de ahorros para pagar unos boletos de "un par de escuincles prefabricados", como decía la odiosa de mi hermana Primrose.

—Pero ellos lo valen —la voz de Effie me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, pero trata de explicarles eso a mis padres.

Me derrumbe de nueva cuenta en el sofá de la enorme sala y respire hondo.

Era horrendo que no dejaran hacer lo que quisieras y…bueno si, quizás solo tuviese dieciséis años pero ya era responsable; no tomaba, no fumaba, no me metía drogas al cuerpo y tenía buenas calificaciones, era un pan de Dios con mis padres y aun así me impedía muchas cosas.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —Effie sonaba más calmada y a pesar de hablar por un aparatejo electrónico pude sentir como esa buen vibra me la pasaba.

—Pero... ¿Y si se acaban? —ahora era yo la que gimoteaba.

Me pase una mano por el cabello oscuro y ondulado que mis genes me había dotado. No podía perderme esa oportunidad, además quien sabe cuándo volvería a dar un concierto.

—Eso no pasara —el tono malicioso de Effie me asusto y podía jurar oír como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa malévola.  
Si Effie conseguía convencer a mis padres, me iba a morir, literal.


End file.
